High School One-shots
by Sophism232
Summary: This is just a collection (as the title suggests) of little Percy Jackson High School one-shots. Most will be about a page long, some longer. Every main character will have at least 1 one-shot (including an OC). Mostly romance and couples but occasionally friendship, competition, enemies and other stuff. Read, review and enjoy! More detailed explanations inside.
1. Percy

**First story, so don't be too harsh.**

**Rating: T for slight swearing, just the usual crap and damn and the very rare shit and fuck (these are high schoolers after all) and talking about sex and boobs and whatever else hormone stricken 15-16 year olds talk about.**

**Pairings: Frazel (Frank x Hazel), Caleo (Calypso x Leo), Jileo (Jillian (OC) x Leo), Percabeth (Percy x Annabeth), Tysella (Tyson x Ella), Gruniper (Grover x Juniper), Jasper (Jason x Piper), Jeyna (Jason x Reyna), hints of one-sided Pernico (Percy x Nico) and slight OcRachian (Octavian x Rachel)**

**For this chapter: Percy POV**

**Setting (so I don't have to awkwardly riddle it into the text): Percy and Grover are guy-talking while walking to school on the first day of Junior year.**

"Per-cyyy!" My friend Grover wailed from behind me, "Wait up!"

I turned around and started walking backwards, smirking as Grover's sweaty face came into view.

"You know I can't walk as fast as you!" He complained as he struggled to keep up with my pace.

"You snooze, you lose." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're not even using that phrase right." He grumbled back, but his tone turned serious, "Percy, it's the first day of our 2nd year of high school. People could've changed over the summer."

"Don't be so nervous, G-man. Just because you spent last night watching Mean Girls and Pitch Perfect-"

"Which are both quality movies!" He interrupted.

"-Doesn't mean everyone we knew since 7th grade will suddenly turn into narcissistic, fashion obsessed blondes." I finished.

"I didn't say that!" He said huffily, "I just meant that I'm worried that some people might be...different...in a bad way."

"I'm guessing you're talking about the cute girl in math class you've been eyeing for the last 2 years."

"What? No!" He turned red, "And her name is Juniper!"

"Whatever you say bro. Whatever you say."

"Anyone _you've_ got your eye on this year?"

_Annabeth._

"Nope."

"Seriously? Nobody?"

_Nobody except Annabeth._

"Nobody."

"But, there are plenty of cute girls in this school! Katie Gardner, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Selina Beauregard, Ella Featherwings, Jillian Waters...tons!"

_You forgot Annabeth._

"Grover." I said with a sigh, "Maybe you're not keeping up with school news, but all of those girls are taken."

_Annabeth's not taken._

"What!? Is Juniper taken too?" He started to panic.

"Not as far as I know."

"Oh. Oh, good." He gave a relived sigh, but quickly straightened up, "Well, I mean, it's not like I care anyway!"

"Sure..."

He punched me in the arm.

**Enjoy? I know it's a bit short. Review if you want me to continue. I hope nobody was too OOC.**


	2. Leo

**Since I got 4 followers in 10 minutes, here's chapter 2! First appearance of Jillian! Woot!**

**POV: Leo**

**Setting: Jillian and Leo are having their weekly rendezvous at McDonalds **

"Leona Valdez. It's surprisingly easy to imagine." My friend, Jillian, said with a smirk.  
We had been having the strangest conversation at McDonalds for the last hour and a half. It had gone from a heated argument about which gender suffered the most sexism, and morphed into a discussion about transvestites ("Do you suffer sexism if you're both a boy and a girl?"), which had taken a violent turn into rule 63 road.  
"Shut up. It's not like Julian Waters is any less possible." I shot back.  
"Eh. Poop you." She plucked my last french fry out of my hand and popped it in her mouth.  
"Classy." I muttered.  
She smiled, showing off the chunk of french fry lodged between her front teeth.  
I was quite tempted to murder her (or at least poke her mercilessly) but, these thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout of "LEO!" and a pretty, brunette girl running across the McDonalds at top speed. My girlfriend, Calypso. She was the daughter of the owner of the B&B place we stayed in on my family's vacation to some random Greek island. Almost the moment we started dating, I had to leave. We did long distance for a while, and only a couple weeks ago she was able to convince her dad to move to America. I realized I hadn't yet introduced her to the Jilli Pepper. I turned to Jillian. Her french fry smile was fading fast.  
"This is my cue to leave." She got up and pelted for the exit before I could even react.  
"Hi, Leo!" Calypso plopped down next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist, "Who was that?" There was the slightest hint of an edge to her voice, which I wouldn't have caught if I wasn't looking for it.  
"That's Jillian Waters. She's a friend."  
"A friend." Calypso repeated, "She's kind of cute, isn't she?" She obviously wanted it to sound like an off-hand comment, but there was a slight undertone. As if she was daring me to agree.  
I shrugged. Jillian isn't the exact definition of "cute". She's built almost exactly like me: Short, scrawny and flat chested. She has the same impish face and the same evil grin. But, Her hair was shoulder length and sky blue, sticking in every imaginable direction, as if she had permanent bed-head and her skin was impossibly pale. Her choice of clothing usually consisted of ridiculously baggy t-shirts, ripped jeans and old, doodled on sneakers.  
But, I guess there was something mildly charming about her.  
Calypso didn't seem to like my answer, but, she didn't press it any further. Instead, she looped her arm around my elbow and smiled.  
"C'mon, Leo. Have I got a day planned for you!"

**This one is a lot longer and less dialogue based. Sorry if Jill was a little over described, I hope you like her though! And I'm sorry if Calypso was a little clingy, but, how would you feel if your significant other was acting oddly close to a random person of the opposite gender that you haven't been introduced to yet? Hm? That's what I thought. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are wanted! **


	3. Nico

**POV: Nico**

**Setting: First day of school. Lockers have just been given.**

I pulled my black hoodie further over my head, hoping that no one would see me. I really wasn't in the mood for chit chat at the moment, then again, I almost never was.

I quickly punched in the combination for my newly assigned locker. I glanced from under my hood to the lockers next to me, they were both vacant. I began to calm down, maybe I wouldn't be stuck in between two crazy people this year.

"NICOLO!" A wad of messy, blue hair tackled me in a bear hug, slamming me against the neighboring locker.

"Ow. Fuck. JILLIAN!"

"At your service." She said with a bow.

I rubbed the nicely sized bruise on my forehead.

"Guess what, Nicone!" She grinned maniacally

"What?" I groaned.

"We are going to be loocckkeerr mmmaaateees!" She sang the last two words and (much to my displeasure) hugged me again.

"Oh joy." I muttered.

She stared at the locker to my right as if it were solid gold, "Oh, and you left me an accessory!"

I looked over to see that she was referring to the dent my head made on the locker door when she attacked me.

So much for not being surrounded by weirdos.

I heard someone entering a combination to the locker on my right, I turned around, thinking there couldn't be anyone there who was worse than Jillian. My heart leapt into my throat at who I saw. Percy.

I quickly turned back to Jillian, praying that he'd hadn't seen me. No such luck.

"Oh, hey, Nico." He said it _way_ to casually. If only he knew..."I guess we're locker mates now, huh?"

"Y-yeah." I stifled my blush and quickly regained my posture, "Damn. That sucks." I muttered so it sounded like I didn't want him to hear.

He looked slightly hurt, but grabbed his books and went off with Annabeth without a word. I tried not to feel too jealous.

Jillian looked puzzled. "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"Well, what do you know?"

She shrugged, and followed me to first period.

"I really don't know what you have against that guy."

I pretended not to hear her.

**Every whose read HoH will know what Nico has against Percy :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I moved some ages around because I thought it just made more sense for them to all be in the same year. So now they're all 15. Suggestions for next one shot?**


End file.
